Tenjoin Fubuki's Host Club
by Hibiki-Kokuei-Oni
Summary: Fubuki decides to create a host club for Duel Academia, and to attract the girls. Sounds great, right? But when you have a shy boy, a jerk, a brain, a newbie, and an incompetent idiot as host…well, you decide…Accepts concrit and flames


_Author's Note: Um...Hello. This is going to be a three-chapter story. I really do hope you enjoy_

_Summary: Fubuki decides to create a host club for the Duel Academia females. Sounds great, right? But when you have a shy boy, a jerk, a brain, a dinosaur fanatic, and an incompetent idiot as host…well, you decide…_

**Tenjoin Fubuki Presents: Tenjoin Fubuki's Host Club**

**Chapter One: A Host WHAT?**

"Alright, you all know why I summoned you here today…" Tenjoin Fubuki said, as he paced back and forth around the lounge room, looking from one boy to another.

"Actually, I have no idea why we'll here because you never told us," Marufuji Sho replied with a confused look, his gray eyes' following Fubuki's every movement.

Fubuki came to a sudden halt after that comment and face-faulted. "Oh, yeah… I almost forget to explain," he sheepishly murmured, rubbing his hand to the back of his head.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Okay, listen up. You have all been summoned here today because I came up with a beautiful plan that will not only help me, but also help you in the progress. You see, I always thought that this school needed a little something extra, you know, out of the box! So all night, I kept thinking of how I can do something that will be remembered for years and years, especially among the ladies..."

"Will you get to the point already? I'm hungry," Manjoume Jun huffed, narrowing his black eyes at the tall brunette.

"I was thinking about creating a host club," Fubuki shouted excitedly, his brown eyes twinkling with enthusiasm.

"A HOSTS WHAT?!?" They all shouted in union, they jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Um, are you feeling okay? Please tell me you was just pulling our legs," Misawa Daichi asked with a worried expression, hoping and preying that Fubuki was only joking about creating a host club.

To his dismay, the situation was far from being a joke.

"No jokes about it! Just think about it, Misawa-kun, if this host club works out perfectly, you'll have girlfriends before you graduate!" Fubuki chirppd clapping his hands together. "This will be so much fun!"

"To hell with that!" Manjoume shouted furiously as he stormed off to the door. "There's no way I'm being a part of some host club to please a bunch of giddy girls!"

"Oh come on, Manjoume. Fubuki said that it'll be fun," Yuki Judai smiled and suddenly pumped his fist into the air. "I'm in!"

"If Aniki is going to be a part of it, then so will I," Sho agreed, pumping his fist into the air as well..

"Yeah, what Sho just said," replied Tyranno Kenzan. "So count me in!"

"That goes double for me," Misawa finally replied smiling. _It couldn't be that bad_.

Only Manjoume was still reluctant to join.

"Come on, Manjoume. I bet it'll even be fun," Kenzan said, trying to get Manjoume away from the door.

"I said NO!" He shouted, trying to free himself from Kenzan's grasp.

Fubuki was of something to say in order to get Manjoume in. Finally, he decided to use the tactic that even the great Manjoume Thunder couldn't turn down.

"You know, I bet Asuka will pay more attention to you if she saw that you were a host," he said with an innocent look on his face, trying so hard to keep from laughing.

The expression on Manjoume's face instantly changes to hearts popping from his eyes at the thought of his dear Asuka.

"Alright, I'm in," he finally said. _Damn, I can't believe I fell for it! Damn, damn, damn!_

"Okay! Meet me here tomorrow same time and we'll get started," Fubuki chirped as he skipped merrily out the room.

"Well, this should be interesting," Misawa sweat-dropped as watched Fubuki leave.

"Yeah, it should be. Um…but I have one question," Judai wondered as he scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"What's a 'host club'?"

Everyone in the room except for Judai fell to the ground.


End file.
